Two Sets of Wizards and a series of songfics
by HobbitGirlForever
Summary: Since I received reviews asking me to continue I have continued this series of songfics
1. Two Sets of Wizards

****

Two Sets of Wizards

A HP Song Based Loosely on Two Sets of Jones

Disclaimer- None of the characters are mine they all belong to JKR. And the original song Two Sets of Jones is property of BTR. You know the drill.

This here's a song about two sets of wizards

Draco, Pansy, Ron and 'Mione

Just for discussion, through random selection…

…We've chosen two couples who haven't a clue.

Pansy was lucky to marry so wealthy

Draco, he bought her a house on the beach

Ron and 'Mione they had naught but each other

At night they would hope that they could make ends meet.

And the rain came down

And it blew the four walls down

And the clouds they rolled away

And one set of wizards were standing that day.

Pansy's daddy was proud of young Draco.

He did all he could to be number one.

But just newlyweds, their marriage got rocky

He's going to London

She's having a son.

Ron was running, through the hall of St. Mungo's.

He screamed, "It's a boy!"

So that everyone heard.

And the blokes at the ministry took a collection

And money was provided for bills they'd incurred.

And the rain came down

And it blew the four walls down

And the clouds the rolled away

And one set of wizards were standing that day.

So what is the point of this story?

What am I tryin' to say?

Is your life built on endless love,

Or some sandy foundation you've managed to lay?

Well needless to say, Pansy left her husband

She sued him for every knut that he had.

I truly wish that those two had found love

Before thing got to the point that they had.

And the rain came down

And it blew the four walls down

And the clouds they rolled away

And one set of wizards were standing that day.

There's two sets of wizards…

…which ones…will…you be?


	2. Mudblood Witch

Mud-Blood Witch

An HP Song Based Loosely on Uptown Girl by Billy Joel

Disclaimer- Uptown Girl is NOT MY SONG…go figure I was like not even born when it came out! Harry Potter and crew are not mine either…L Ok this is Draco singing about Hermione…his wishful thinking apparently…because isn't going to happen.

Mud-blood witch  
She's been living in her Weasley world  
I bet she never had a Malfoy guy  
I bet her mama never told her why I'm gonna try for an Mud-blood witch  
She's been living in her Weasley world  
As long as anyone with a high IQ can  
And now she's looking for a Malfoy man  
That's what I am And when she knows what  
She wants from her time  
And when she wakes up  
And makes up her mind She'll see I'm not so tough  
Just because  
I'm in love with an Mud-blood witch You know I've seen her in her Weasley world  
She's getting tired of her middle class boys  
And all her fights with her Weasley boy  
She's got a choice Mud-blood witch  
You know I can afford to buy her pearls  
But maybe someday when my dad's in Azkaban  
She'll understand what kind of guy I've been  
And then I'll win And when she's walking  
She's looking so refined  
And when she's talking  
She'll say that she's mine She'll say I'm not so tough  
Just because  
I'm in love  
With an mud-blood witch She's been living in her Weasley world  
As long as anyone with a high IQ can  
And now she's looking for a Malfoy man  
That's what I am Mud-blood witch  
She's my mud-blood witch  
You know I'm in love  
With an mud-blood witch  
My mud-blood witch  
You know I'm in love  
With an mud-blood witch  
My mud-blood witch 


	3. The Weasley Family

****

The Weasley Family

A HP Song-fic based on The Addams Family Theme Song (DUH!)

__

Disclaimer- They are still not mine, so stop rubbing it in!!! L They're noisy and they're kooky,  
Hilarious and spooky,  
They're all together ooky,  
The Weasley Family. Their house is a museum  
Where people come to see 'em  
They really are a scream  
The Weasley Family. (Neat)  
(Sweet)  
(Ginger) So get a witches shawl on  
A broomstick you can crawl on  
We're gonna pay a call on  
The Weasley Family.


End file.
